


Nude - Makoto Tachibana x Reader

by chuuyari



Category: Free!, Iwatobi Swim Club - Fandom
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Emotional Porn, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fanfic, Firefighter Tachibana Makoto, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Fluff without Plot, Free! Dive to the Future, Free! Eternal Summer, Full on Smut, Lemon, Love, Oneshot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, Swimming, Vaginal, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, free! iwatobi swim club, mature - Freeform, naked, sport anime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuyari/pseuds/chuuyari
Summary: What happens when your crush finds you in the nude?Porn without plot
Relationships: Tachibana Makoto & Reader, Tachibana Makoto/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Nude - Makoto Tachibana x Reader

Lazying in the Iwatobi high school pool, you let the rays of sun hit your slightly tanned body. Your delicious reflection staring back at you in the water, everything was so silent. Only the sound of cars driving by a couple of roads away could be heard. Diving into the water you opened your eyes, looking at the scenery. Even if it was blurry for the most part, the thousands of different shade of blue sparkled as the water moved, pushed slowly by the wind. You felt so at ease, so calm. Resurfacing for air, you let your fingers slightly touch the water, completely immersed in the whole moment. It was only a moment later that you heard footsteps approaching. Squealing, you swam to the corner of the pool, trying your best to hide. Your glossy eyes watching for the intruder that would find you in this rather embarrassing predicament: you had taken off your swimsuit the second you dipped into the clear liquid. Hands covering your most delicate body parts to your best, you felt your heartbeat quickened. Glancing back and forth at your swimsuit pooling on the floor, you wondered if you could make it. Grimacing at the thought of that maybe total stranger seeing you naked you retorted to staying into your (not so good) hiding spot. You prayed to whatever god existed that it was one of the members of the club, not that it would be less embarrassing for them to hear you explain about your utterly naked state in the pool but it would be better.

A large shadow slowly appeared, closing your eyes you squealed in fear once again. 'Please, Please, Please-" you muttered almost inaudibly fingers crossed underneath the clear sapphire water.

"Huh? Y-Y/N?" You almost screamed, before mentally replaying that oh so sweet tone of voice in your mind: that was Makoto. A blush immediately covered your cheeks, it really had to be that one person that you've always had a crush on huh? His emerald eyes glanced over at you, so pure and innocent, waving.

"Y/N! It's so good to see you, I didn't know you were there toda-" 

He stopped mid-sentence abruptly as he took notice in the bathing suit laying by his feet. The tiny disregarded garments seemed like just a pile of clothes as it was all pilled together. The giant bent down picking it up,

"You know there are lockers for your shirt and pan-"

Oh god, Makoto my sweet innocent angel. His whole face now cherry-colored, he mentally did the maths. These weren't any shirts or pants. In fact, at the tip of his long slender fingers, were your bathing suit's cheeky bottom. That meant you were naked in front of him. A surge of heat washed over his whole body, before he stuttered nonsense, arms flailing by his side. Your cheeks burned, arms covering your cherished parts. His cheeks burned in embarrassment as he held unto the garment, eyes scanning back and forth between the piece of clothing and you in the water. His mind went into a frenzy, 

"T-Turn away already Mako!" you whimpered splashing water at him, cheeks burning. 

Makoto quickly turned around muttering "Right, r-right--". The embarrassment was without bond for him. The leafy-colored eyed man glanced down at his prominent erection. He wore his usual swimsuit, but it felt tighter than ever. Cock twitching in his confine, Makoto closed his eyes, taking deep breaths. Hearing the sound of your drenched foot quickly slamming against the floor, he gulped. 'Don't think about it,' He softly breathed out, slapping his already reddened cheeks gently. Gazing toward the pool he got lost in his thoughts for a mere moment, not even realizing that he was still holding the precious piece of garment. You finished tying up your top, as your regard slowly scanned your childhood crush. You couldn't even recall when you first started liking him. Was it when you two would eat lunch together in middle school, or when he would tell Haru and Nagisa that he wanted to marry you later?

He didn't mean that right? Who actually believe stuff like that when they're young? 

You got pulled out of your thoughts as the tall man coughed, trying to seize your awareness. "Here--" He uttered sheepishly, before stretching his arm forward offering you the last piece of your cheeky swimsuit. His other arm preventing his electric gaze from roaming free over your body. Makoto would have never tried to break into your privacy or take advantage of you, but thinking of his touch only made your core dampen.

You wanted him to ravage you so badly. Your hungry gaze scanned his toned back before smirking. The naughtiest idea popped in your mind. In one swift go, you unclasped the top part of your swimsuit letting it fall on the floor. Utterly naked in front of the broad man, you stepped forward pressing your breasts into his back. Your hands encircling his chest, hugging him from behind. His reaction truly was priceless: a tiny scream escaping his parted lips and whole face now deep cherry colored. Makoto turned his head sideways, to even be able to glance at your face, eyes glimmering. His lips agape, he stood there speechless. However, you could see a fire ignite in his regard when he started processing what was truly happening.

"Y-Y/N-- Are you sure you want this? Because once I start, I won't be able to stop.," he muttered, last part almost inaudible. His pupils were dilated, filled with lust. The second Makoto got your approval, a shiver ran throughout his whole body. Cock twitching at the mere thoughts of the events that would unfold before his eyes. Gulping down, the tall man looked down at your smaller frame before turning you around, grasping you by your shoulders, mewling ; 

"You don't even know how long I've been yearning for you Y/N" 

☆

Hips rolling into yours, his large cock pulsated into you like there was no tomorrow. A muscular arm wrapped around your waist, the pad of his thumb circled your bundle of nerve, sending a shock-like wave of ecstasy in your whole body. The way your plump, creamy ass bounced against his lower abdomen would have been way more than enough for him to reach his high, but with what resembled never-ending stamina, the captain was determined to make you orgasm on his dick. His member reaching depths that you never thought were even attainable. The captain hitting that spot that got you mewling under him. The sound of the water splashing was the only thing that could be heard putting aside his labored breathing and your infinite string of moans and mewls.

"I-I've always loved you Y/N-- from the very first day I set my eyes on you--" Makoto whimpered between moans, nails digging into your skin. The bluntness and honesty, made his heart race, praying to god that you felt the same. Breath hitting the nape of your neck, he squeezed your hand tighter. His feelings overflowing out of him, like a never-ending wave that kept crashing on the shore. He wanted to let out everything he had been holding back since his younger days, and he felt like right now, as he made sweet love to you, was the perfect moment. 

Your cheeks blushed, feeling his dick twitch in your confine, eliciting sweet moans from your parted lips.

. . . . . 

Wait-- did Makoto really just say that? Or was it a dream? Like the countless ones, you've had before, living in a dream-like world where Makoto was your husband. Waking up to his adorable face every morning, spending the day by his side, cuddling to sleep together to even making slow passionate love every night. Your throat constricted at the mere thought of exposing your feelings like this. You had heard him right... or at least you hoped so...

Stop. Your mind was and had always been, playing tricks with you. It seemed like it always tried to make you believe you never deserved the captain. He undoubtedly was the sweetest being to have ever existed, and never even showed an inch of disrespect to you or anyone. Makoto was truly flawless to your eyes. That was it. You never wanted anyone else to be by your side until your last breath. It had always been him, only him. With what seemed like a wave of courage crashing down on you, you opened your mouth and mewled : 

" I've always loved you too, Makoto" ♡


End file.
